pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS067
Treść Nasza typowa grupa - Cole, Lyra i Lucas, właśnie dotarła do miasta Magohany, gdzie Cole od razu pobiegł do sali pokemon, która znajdowała się w tym mieście. - I oto jest. Sala pokemonów lodowych w Magohany. Lider sali - Pryce - rzekł Lucas, jednak Cole pokazał mu, żeby nic nie mówił. - Słychać odgłosy walki. Chodźcie, obejrzymy sobie. Dowiem się coś o liderze - rzekł Cole po czym otworzyli drzwi i weszli. W środku były zimniej, niż na dworze. Widać lider naprawdę lubił pokemony lodowe. Usiedli na trybunach. Na arenie walczył Damian oraz Pryce. - Totodile, głazołamacz! - krzyknął Damian. Wielka skała powędrowała w stronę nic nie spodziewającego się Delibirda. - Delibird niezdolny do walki. Pierwsze starcie wygrywa Damian! - krzyknął sędzia. Pryce powrócił swojego pokemona do pokeballa. Damian zrobił podobnie. - Spinark naprzód! - krzyknął Damian - Z takimi pokemonami daleko nie zajedziesz wnuczek. Po prostu hańba, żebyś z takiej dobrej rodziny używał czegoś takiego - powiedział pogardliwie Pryce, a wszystkich to zaskoczyło - Dziadek! Nie wypowiadaj się na tematy na które nie masz pojęcia! Pokemony robaki są równie silne jak pokemony mroczne, czy lodowe. Udowodnię ci to! - krzyknął do niego Dami. Cole przypomniał sobie, że Damian tyle razy wspominał o dziadku. Zawsze wyrażał się o nim serdecznie, miło z szacunkiem. Co się stało z ich relacjami? Dlaczego teraz tak na siebie warczeli. - Dewgong naprzód! - krzyknął Pryce. Cole po raz pierwszy widział takiego pokemona, jednak walka go tak wciągnęła, że zapomniał go sprawdzić. - Spinarak, pajęcza sieć! - krzyknął Damian. Pajęcza sieć oplotła Dewgonga, jednak ten atakiem rogiem rozerwał sieć. - Dewgong, lodowy promień! - krzyknął Pryce. Spinarak mocno oberwał. Następnie użył ataku rogiem, jednak przed tym atakiem Spinarak był w stanie się obronić. Uskakiwał na bok. Ze względu na swój mały rozmiar był bardzo szybki. Dewgong po chwili się zmęczył, a Spinarak zaatakował trującym żądłem, co zatruło Dewgonga. - Dewgong, hydro pompa! - krzyknął Pryce. Spinarak oberwał bardzo silnie tak mocnym atakiem. Został przyciśnięty do ściany i upadł niezdolny do walki. Damian przeklną cicho pod nosem. - Venonat naprzód! Psychiczny promień! - Promień aurory! - krzyknął Pryce. Ataki się zderzyły, jednak znaczącą przewagę miał Venonat, który dosłownie zmiótł Dewgonga z powierzchni pola. Dewgong widać mocno się zdenerwował. Zaczął używać tarana, jednak Venonat zablokował go hiper dźwiękiem. Dewgong stanął w miejscu bo nie mógł się przedrzeć przez potężny atak. Venonat natomiast miał czyste pole, aby użyć akcji i wykończyć Dewgonga. - Dewgong niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Venonat! - I kto tu teraz udowodnił, że pokemony robaki są silne? - powiedział ironicznie Damian - Zwykłe szczęście, a Dewgong dzisiaj nie był w formie. Czas na ciebie Piloswine! - krzyknął Pryce. Zdecydowanie Piloswine był najgroźniejszym z pokemonów Pryce'a. - Venonat, psychopromień! - Piloswine, tunel! - krzyknął Pryce. Piloswine się schował, a po chwili wyskoczył nad Venonatem i mocno go zranił. - Hiper dźwięk! - ten atak na chwilę przyblokował Piloswine, jednak ten zaczął używać usunięcia i trafił kolejny raz Venonata. - Venonat, powrót! - powiedział Damian - Czyżby robaczek nie dawał sobie rady? - zapytał Pryce - Zrobił już wystarczająco dużo. Totodile naprzód! Armatka wodna! - krzyknął Damian. Piloswine mocno oberwał od Totodile. Zaatakował odłamkami lodu przez co Totodile musiał zrobić szybki unik i wpadł prosto pod pędzącego usunięciem Piloswine. - Totodile! - krzyknął Damian. Nie musiał jednak nadwyrężać gardła, ponieważ Totodile szybko wstał i użył skałołamacza. Piloswine mocno oberwał i upadł na ziemię niezdolny do dalszej walki. - Piloswine jest niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Totodile, a całą walkę Damian! - krzyknął sędzia, a Cole, Lyra i Lucas podbiegli do niego, aby mu pogratulować. - Byłeś niesamowity! - powiedziała Lyra - Jesteście! Super, bałem się, że was nie spotkam - powiedział Damian - No dziadku, chyba coś mi się należy - rzekł Damian. - Nie - odrzekł chłodno Pryce - Ale... pokonałem cię, WYGRAŁEM ODZNAKĘ! - krzyknął do niego Damian - Taka wygrana to wcale nie wygrana. Jakbyś był porządniejszym trenerem i trenował silne pokemony, a nie zabawki to byś zasłużył na tą odznakę. Daję ją trenerom z krwi i kości, a nie takim szumowinom, takim jak twój ojciec, wielbiciel robali! - krzyknął na niego Pryce. - Ale zasady są proste. Wygrany dostaje odznakę przecież - wtrącił się Cole - Nie odzywaj się, bo nie wiesz co mówisz. Nie podważaj moich zasad. Co powiedziałem, to powiedziałem, zdania nie zmienię. Żegnam! - krzyknął Pryce i wyszedł z sali. Cole pobiegł za nim. - Panie Pryce, naprawdę, czym Damian sobie zawinił, że nie może otrzymać odznaki, skoro ją uczciwie wygrał - rzekł Cole do niego - To ciebie nie dotyczy, to się nie interesuj. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyknął do niego lider i przyśpieszył kroku. Trener postanowił inaczej spróbować. Zamierzał zapytać Damiana. - Damian... co się dzieje? - zapytał, gdy tylko ten wyszedł z sali - Dziadek jest zły, że nie poszedłem w jego ślady, czy ślady matki i nie zostałem trenerem pokemonów mrocznych lub lodowych. Uważa, że te typy są najdoskonalszymi typami pokemonów. Ja... ja go nie rozumiem, naprawdę. Ma jakąś fobię na temat pokemonów robaków - rzekł Damian - Ale... czemu? - powiedziała tym razem Lyra - No wiesz... Dziadek był ogólnie przeciwny ślubowi mojej matki Karen z moim ojcem Maisonem. Nie przyszedł na ślub i w ogóle. Zerwał kontakty z moją matką dopóki nie urodziłem się ja, z tego co wiem. I właśnie mnie chciał wychować na przyszłego lidera sali jednak... nie lubię pokemonów lodowych... nie lubię zimna. Wolę, jak jest ciepło. Dziadek nie wiedział, że po każdym dniu spędzonym z nim, wieczór spędzałem z ojcem ucząc się o pokemonach robakach. Dlatego mam ich najwięcej w teamie. Dostałem nawet od dziadka Swinuba, jednak go wypuściłem. Myślę, że dziadek by nawet zniósł trochę lepiej to, że jestem trenerem pokemonów robaków, gdybym nie wypuścił właśnie tego Swinuba... - powiedział Damian i spuścił głowę. Był mocno zasmucony, że jego relacje z dziadkiem się tak popsuły. - Nie widziałem go od kilku lat. Czekałem na to spotkanie, a tu klapa - Nie martw się, postaram się Ci pomóc - rzekł Cole i powędrował w stronę, w którą poszedł lider sali. Znalazł go samotnie siedzącego nad rzeką. - Po co tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał go Pryce - Chciałem z panem porozmawiać. Na spokojnie. - rzekł Cole - Nie chcę rozmawiać - powiedział Pryce i odwrócił się. Cole widział jednak, że coś go męczyło. - Co się dzieje proszę pana? Dlaczego pan tak oschle potraktował wnuka? - zapytał go Cole. Pryce siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo przetwarzając myśli, a po chwili wydobył pierwsze słowa. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że jest trenerem pokemonów robaków. Zdenerwowało mnie to, że wszystko przede mną ukrył. Dodatkowo wiele razy do mnie pisał, że chce się ze mną zobaczyć i w ogóle, ale dlaczego nie zadzwonił? Przez trzy lata nie widziałem mojego wnuka. Chciałem się dowiedzieć co z jego Swinubem, czy może ewoluował, a tu jeszcze jedno rozczarowanie. On go w ogóle nie ma... - mówił Pryce smutnym głosem przeciągając ostatnie litery w ostatnim wyrazie w zdaniach. - Ale... on nie wiedział, że ten Swinub jest dla pana tak ważny. Był wtedy młody, głupi, zapatrzony ślepo w ojca. Takie miał ambicje wtedy, jak każdy "Gdy będę duży, będę jak mój tata". Zazdroszczę mu tego, a pan powinien cieszyć się, że Damian wychowywał się w pełnej rodzinie, czego nie miałem ja... Ja nigdy nie poznałem mego ojca... - rzekł Cole. Po raz pierwszy się o tym komuś zwierzył. Pryce spojrzał na niego i powiedział. - Masz rację dziecko drogie, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że Damian wszystko przede mną urkył... - Ale wie pan, on nie tylko panu mówił o tym spotkaniu. Damian niejednokrotnie wspomniał, że czeka na spotkanie z panem. Wiele razy podkreślał pana zalety i mówił, jakim jest pan świetnym człowiekiem, a zarazem trenerem. Nie chciał, aby tak wyglądało wasze spotkanie po latach - rzekł Cole, a widział już, że Pryce miękł powoli. - Ale on wszystko ukrył... E... naprawdę tak mówił ? - zapytał się Pryce. Teraz na jego twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech. - Nie raz, nie dwa. On naprawdę uważa pana za autorytet. Nawet według mnie większy, od swoje ojca - z tym ostatnim skłamał nieco, bo wiedział, że Damian uwielbia swojego ojca nade wszystko, jednak zamierzało mu na zmiękczeniu serca starego dziada. Pryce wstał i powiedział: - Wyjdźmy więc na spotkanie Damianowi - rzekł. Cole uśmiechał się w duchu. Cieszył się, że mógł pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Wrócili do miasta. Pod salą wciąż sali Damian i Lucas oraz Lyra. - Dziadku! Ja... przepraszam cię, że tak ukrywałem przed tobą to wszystko. Nie powinienem również wypuszczać prezentu od ciebie. - rzekł Damian - Ja również przepraszam za moje ostre słowa. Czasem nie potrafię się opanować. Poczekaj tutaj chwilę. - powiedział Pryce i poszedł na chwilę do swojej sali. Wrócił po pięciu minutach. W rękach trzymał grubą książkę. - Ta książka pomoże ci w hodowli wszelkich pokemonów, nie tylko robaków. Na pewno zbliży cię to do zainteresowań twojego ojca. Natomiast w tej ręce trzymam twoją zasłużoną... odznakę - rzekł Pryce i wręczył mu ją. Podali sobie ręce, a potem wymienili serdecznym uściskiem. - Nie uciekaj jeszcze z Magohany. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - rzekł Pryce - Spokojnie, nie ucieknę. Dziękuję dziadku. Dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłeś. - odparł Damian - I ja również dziękuję za wybaczenie. Ale najbardziej musisz podziękować swojemu koledze - powiedział Pryce i wskazał na Cola - Tobie też Cole dziękuję z całego serca. Proszę, przyjmij to ode mnie - rzekł po wym wręczył mu coś, co miało kształt jak pół piłeczki. Cole spojrzał w swoją rękę - była to połowa pokeballa. - Niech to będzie znak naszej przyjaźni - rzekł Damian, a Cole podał mu rękę. - Dzięki Dami, naprawdę chciałem Ci pomóc. A więc jak Pryce, jutro walka? - zapytał go Cole - Z miłą chęcią - odrzekł lider. Cole, Lyra, Lucas i Damian udali się do Centrum Pokemon, aby tam wypocząć po ciężkim dniu. Jaki będzie wynik walki Cola i Pryce? O tym już w kolejnym odcinku!!! Tymczasem... w siedzibie Zespołu R z Johto... - Czy Łowczyni J i jej ludzie już dotarli? - zapytała Lady Boss jakiegoś sługusa - Tak jest! - krzyknął - Doskonale. Wszyscy do samolotu! - powiedziała. Armia sługusów Zespołu R wsiadła do czarnego samolotu. Sama Lady Boss weszła do niego na końcu. - Na koleżankę nie zaczekasz? - zapytał ją jakiś głos zza niej. Była to Łowczyni J. - Jenny, wsiadaj. Musimy pogadać. - rzekła Lady Boss i razem usiadły w specjalnie oddzielonym pokoju na statku. - Wszyscy twoi ludzie są uzbrojeni? - zapytała - Tak Marion, spokojnie - odrzekła Jenny - NIE MÓW DO MNIE PO TYM IDIOTYCZNYM IMIENIU! - nakrzyczała na nią Lady Boss - A to niby czemu? Ty do mnie mówisz po imieniu. Twoje imię jest takie... słodkie - powiedziała Łowczyni i parsknęła śmiechem - Nieważne, wejdziemy od tyłu, znam tajne przejście. Giovanni pożałuje, że wciąż przebywa na terenie Johto - powiedziała Lady Boss - Tylko o to chodzi? Że naruszył granicę? - zapytała ją J - Nie tylko o to... ukradł moich dwóch agentów. Najlepsi, ani najmądrzejsi to oni nie byli, jednak znali zbyt dużo informacji. Wystarczyło tylko wiedzieć jak i co zapytać i byłabym za przeproszeniem udupiona - powiedziała Lady Boss, a Łowczyni spojrzała na nią dziwnie. - Haniebna przeszłość? Lubię takie ploty - rzekła J - Nie twój interes! Wystarczy tych pogaduszek, bo cię jeszcze polubię. Żegnam - powiedziała Lady Boss, a łowczyni wyszła z jej gabinetu... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Magohany * W sali Magohany bohaterowie spotykają Damiana oraz Pryce, lidera sali ** Okazuje się, że relacje Damiana i Pryce'a są oschłe i całkowicie inne, niż opowiadał Damian ** Damian objawia posiadać Spinaraka oraz Venonata ** Damian wygrywa pojedynek, jednak Pryce nie chce dać mu odznaki * Cole próbuje pogodzić dziadka i wnuka, jednak początkowo sobie nie radzi z tym * Pryce opowiada o tym, że Damian wypuścił prezent od niego - Swinuba * Damian objawia, że nie lubi pokemonów lodowych * Colowi udaje się pogodzić dziadka i wnuka, a Damian zdobywa odznakę * Damian wręcza Colowi połowę pokeballa - znak ich przyjaźni * Lady Boss i Łowczyni J ruszyły do Magohany ** Okazuje się, że Lady Boss ma ma imię Marion Debiuty * Pryce *'Maison' (debiut; wspomnienie) Pokemonów * Dewgong (Pryce'a; debiut) * Venonat (Damiana) * Spinarak (Damiana) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Damian * Pryce * Lady Boss * Łowczyni J *'Maison' (wspomnienie; debiut) *'Karen' (wspomnienie) * Sędzia * Sługusi Zespołu R Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Spinarak *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) * Totodile (Damiana) * Venonat (Damiana) * Spinarak (Damiana) *'Piloswine' (Pryce'a) *'Delibird' (Pryce'a) *'Dewgong' (Pryce'a)